Fatalistic
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: Kracken. Tradução Autorizada. 5x2, 3x4, 1xRelena. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H.Wakai. WuFei Chang se dá conta de que está nutrindo sentimentos por Duo, ao mesmo tempo em que descobre não querer senti-los.
1. Fatalistic - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **FATALISTIC,**_ **por Kracken** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

 **CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...**

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! ***

 **Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 **FATALISTIC**

 _ **FATALISTA**_

 **Por Kracken**

 **Tradução Autorizada. 5x2, 1xRelena, 3x4 . YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

* * *

 _ **.**_

"WuFei Chang se dá conta de que está nutrindo sentimentos por Duo, ao mesmo tempo em que descobre não querer senti-los".

 _ **Kracken**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olá a todas e todos!

Illy-chan presente para lhes apresentar a mais nova fanfic e autora escolhidas para participar do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **.**

A fanfic da vez é **Fatalistic **e a autora: **Kracken!** YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUU!

YES! Kracken como autora é garantia suprema da fic ser algo único e capaz de destruir corações, sem dúvida!

Afinal, quem não lembra de **Comforts** , fic participante da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON** e que nos apresentou um Trowa e um Quatre absolutamente phodas? Hã? Quê?! Não leu? SACRILÉGIO! *corre lá, criatura! O.O*

Muito bem.

Explicando porque escolhi Fatalistic para esta SEMANA WUFEI CHANG?

Porque a **Fatalistic** traz estupro.

Simples assim.

Agora, antes que me larguem pedras e comecem com a gritaria, deixem-me explicar umas coisinhas.

Sim, **Fatalistic** tem estupro. E a Kracken escreveu uma fanfic ABSOLUTAMENTE FANTÁSTICA com isto no roteiro.

E, a partir da escolha dela em colocar um estupro na história, ela aproveitou e saiu DESCONSTRUINDO vários mitos do fandom, da mania errada das autoras utilizarem este recurso narrativo à torto e a direito, da vida real e FEZ UM GRANDE SERVIÇO para abrir nossos olhos para várias armadilhas.

.

 **Primeira armadilha = o estupro em si.**

 _ **Ele não aparece na fic, sabiam?**_

É. Ele não aparece. Não é explícito, não é carregado, não é vivenciado. Ao contrário, ele é apenas mencionado.

O crime, como eu disse, não é explicitado, é apenas mencionado. Ela enquanto MULHER optou em NÃO EXPOR um crime tão horrendo em seus mínimos detalhes nesta fic - abordando tudo de forma muito diferente de outras fics suas.

E gente, isso foi fenomenal. Ela trouxe este tema super mal compreendido, hiper mal trabalhado nas fanfics, nas novelas, nos filmes, nas séries de modo geral e retirou-o da esfera visual e utilizou-se apenas da esfera emocional. Mas não é apenas porque você não o vivencia com todas as letras e desespero na leitura, que você não sente o impacto no personagem que sofre este crime.

A jogada de mestre é que a Kracken decidiu trabalhar de modo reverso.

.

 **Segunda armadilha = vitimização do personagem**

O personagem que sofre o estupro não é retratado como uma personagem vitimizada – uma armadilha onde várias autoras mantêm as personagens, aleijando-as de suas superações.

Antes que alguma espertinha apareça com o pensamento 'Ah, A Kracken faz o XXXXXXX ser um Super Homem', garanto que não é isso. E fiquem sabendo que, na psicologia, existe uma corrente de profissionais que defendem a metodologia de apoiar suas pacientes a não se deixarem viver vitimizadas, permitindo que o crime que sofreram continue se perpetuando, dia após dia. É isto que este personagem faz. Após seu retorno à vida 'normal', ele descobre que o mais difícil não é necessariamente ele e o que ele sofreu, mas os outros.

Sim. _**Os Outros**_. _**Os Outros**_ que tentam significá-lo como uma vítima, como alguém que deveria estar seguindo 'um determinado padrão', próprio de vítimas de crimes como esse. Padrão próprio? Como assim? Todas as meninas, meninos, mulheres e homens que sofrem crimes sexuais são pessoas, são seres diferentes, com um núcleo interior que resistirá ou não, a um horror desses de forma diferenciada, única. Entendo a necessidade da observação, da catalogação para facilitar estudos e perfis... Mas tentar englobar todos em perfis de comportamento muitas vezes pode se revelar uma armadilha. Sabem, o mais difícil na fic não é ler que houve/tem ou terá um estupro no roteiro, mas sim, acompanhar as denúncias que a Kracken vai pontuando ao decorrer dos quatro capítulos. De como _**Os Outros**_ são que nos rotulam, das mais variadas formas e maneiras – todas, inevitavelmente, cruéis.

Após saberem o que aconteceu, algumas pessoas – próximas do personagem – tentam lidar com ele e com o acontecido mas é exatamente por ele não aceitar sofrer calado, morrendo em posição fetal ou deixar de exercer seu pleno direito à vida, que estas pessoas ficam desconcertadas. E demoram para aceitar sua forma de lidar com o acontecido, aceitar que sofrer uma violência dessas NÃO NOS LIMITA. Simples assim.

A cada linha, a cada parágrafo, eu ia me sentindo vingada... Ia identificando, no texto, as denúncias da Kracken, para que fiquemos atentas a certos comportamentos nocivos dos _**Outros.**_ Aliás, isso fica muito explícito o tempo todo ao redor do personagem, tanto ANTES quanto DEPOIS.

Certo... Vou parando por aqui, senão...

Hmmmm Beleza, estou falando tanto do outro personagem, será que estou esquecendo do Wufei?

Não. Nunca esqueceria do meu china, muahahah Apenas preferi explicar algumas coisinhas para vocês, antes. Só isso.

Wufei. Ah, Wufei. Ele lutou tanto... mas TANTO contra o que sentia.

Mas eu achei absolutamente normal o seu comportamento. As dúvidas, todas elas, são bastante críveis e sim, capazes de serem feitas por qualquer um em uma situação tão... entremeada de complexidades.

Quando um crime pavoroso acontece ele vai tendo que descobrir como isto o afetava – existe, por acaso, algum Manual? Alguma Enciclopédia para casos assim? Não. Então... - e principalmente, COMO isto VERDADEIRAMENTE afetou o personagem que passara a ser tão importante para ele.

Ele vai tentando, tentando, errando, acertando... Em luta não apenas contra os resquícios do ataque mas contra seus próprios conceitos e preconceitos.

Até porque ele, enfim, aprende uma coisa... Que não se pode tolher as pessoas de viver, de se entregar à vida da forma que elas a concebem.

A fic nos dá personagens abordados de forma muito, muito humana. Com erros e acertos, com determinação e teimosia, com amor e amizade, com coragem e fé.

Leiam a fic.

Ela é MUITO PHODA. Vocês vão se enternecer com as formas de CRESCIMENTO EMOCIONAL e PESSOAL dos personagens.

Tô falando!

Corram para lê-la! JÁ!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Fatalistic - Cap 01

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **FATALISTIC,**_ **por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Kracken.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x2, 1xRelena, 3x4

 **Avisos:** palavrões, violência, angústia, confiança, romance.

 **Censura:** NCS - mencionado, não explícito; citrus, lemon.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Não ganho nada com eles.

.

* * *

 **FATALISTIC**

 _ **FATALISTA**_

 **Por Kracken**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 01 – Os Opostos se Atraem**

* * *

.

 _ **Por quê?**_

Quando vejo Duo Maxwell do outro lado da mesa de conferência, fazendo uma pequena corrente com os clips de papel de Lady Une, sem prestar a mínima atenção ao que está sendo dito, não consigo responder a pergunta: qual o motivo da minha estranha atração por ele. Não sou o único, claro; todos o acham encantador - até Heero, que tem política de tolerância zero para pessoas como Duo em qualquer outra situação. Por que fazemos este tipo de exceção para ele? O que ele tem para fazer um cara sorrir quando na verdade quer xingar e ir embora?

Seus olhos são estranhos, grandes e com um forte tom de violeta. Eles deslizam sobre seu novo projeto, um breve tremeluzir indicando que notou meu olhar, e então voltam a se ocultar por trás de cílios da mesma cor dos cabelos – outra terra de ninguém que oscila entre o castanho e o arruivado ou ainda castanho escuro, dependendo da luz. Ombros largos, cintura esbelta, pernas longas, e mãos tão comuns quanto os de qualquer mecânico; dedos ásperos, curtos e grossos, com leves sinais de graxa sempre entranhados em sua pele, trabalhavam com rapidez na pequena corrente. Ele tem um rosto lindo como o de um diabrete, arredondado e de nariz pequeno, porém o conjunto está mudando, ficando mais definido e elegante, tornando-se o rosto do homem adulto que ele será em pouco tempo.

Sou eu quem não está prestando atenção à fala de Une, agora, e nem faço questão de esconder. _**Eu**_ realizara a missão, e o relatório sendo apresentado ali era o meu, afinal de contas. É mais interessante notar que Duo tem um pequeno sinal embaixo do queixo. Sou o último do Clã do Dragão. Pela honra, deveria me obrigar a ignorar certas preferências, ter o maior número possível de filhos e assim, perpetuar a herança de minha família. Mas sou um erudito, e o fui por muito tempo antes de sentar no cockpit de um Gundam. Minha mente facilmente descartou esses pensamentos. Eu não seria um elo de um tipo de sociedade há muito morta, uma dinastia que não tinha mais lugar em um mundo de funcionários eleitos, guerras de papel, e tudo o mais. Eu era tão livre quanto qualquer homem para perseguir o que meu coração e corpo almejavam... Mas ainda podia questionar aquela atração, querer saber se era correta, e porque não, desejar sentir tal sentimento por outra pessoa mais... razoável.

A reunião terminou. Juntamos nossas coisas e ficamos parados enquanto Une movia-se ao redor da mesa, indo embora e parecendo achar ter exercido uma completa perda de tempo. Duo sorriu para Heero, inclinando-se para lhe dizer algo que não ouvi. Heero sorriu, assentindo e saiu da sala, seguindo Une. Duo ficou para trás o suficiente para jogar sua pequena corrente de clips na caixinha deles, no meio da mesa. Seus olhos fixaram-se em mim, me analisando, inteligentes e pensativos.

− Regulamentos são um saco − disse com um grunhido. – E estas reuniões, uma perda de tempo.

Imaturo, às vezes grosseiro, irreverente em outras tantas, indisciplinado. Minha mente tentou focar nestas verdades sobre Duo Maxwell quando notei como sua trança grossa balançava enquanto ele se movia, uma corda pesada que implorava por uma mão para segurá-la... Eu não era tão tolo.

− Uma organização precisa de regulamentos – dei por mim dizendo uma tolice qualquer só porque não queria dizer o que de fato passava pela minha cabeça.

Duo me olhou desconfiado e deu de ombros.

− Tanto faz.

E então se foi, os passos ecoando pelo longo corredor de volta à sede. Se ele se deixara ficar para me dizer alguma coisa, ou para me dar uma chance de lhe dizer algo, essa oportunidade fora desperdiçada.

Pegando a corrente de clipes de papel de Duo, ainda pude sentir o calor das mãos dele nela. O que eu poderia ter dito? Existem coisas que um homem sabe, coisas que ele ouve, e coisas que lhe chegavam casualmente a partir de outras pessoas. Eu realmente não sabia muito sobre Duo Maxwell. Eu tinha ouvido, de fontes confiáveis, que ele vivia sozinho e que já tivera problemas com seu gato. Já os boatos eram mais desencontrados. Duo estava com Heero, com Hilde, com Sally, com Milliardo, com James, com... Ele era gay, ele era hetero, ele era celibatário, ele era... Bem, esses falatórios não mereciam confiança. Simplificando, eu não tinha certeza se algum avanço de minha parte seria de fato bem-vindo, se relacionamentos pessoais entre agentes eram sábios, ou se eu realmente queria dar um passo daqueles com um homem que era tão claramente errado para mim.

Desmanchei cuidadosamente a corrente e devolvi os clipes de volta à sua caixinha. Eu possuía gênio forte, senso de honra finamente afiado e uma necessidade férrea por disciplina, quando o assunto era meu corpo. Não gostava de fraqueza. Não gostava de tolices. Podia ser tão incontrolável e imprudente quanto Maxwell, às vezes, mas preferia muito mais planejar e executar tanto minhas missões quanto minha vida. Odiava gatos. Odiava cabelos longos em um homem. Odiava narizes bonitinhos. E com toda certeza, odiava grosserias. Por que, então, eu me achava atraído por um homem que tinha todas essas falhas... e muitas mais? Não era sexo - algo facilmente resolvido, se eu quisesse - era algo mais, algo muito mais profundo, algo tão atraente que ignorá-lo era quase doloroso.

− Loucura. − grunhi baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que minha mão se estendeu e pegou um clipe. Brinquei um pouco com ele entre meus dedos e o coloquei em meu bolso, enquanto voltava para o trabalho.

.

* * *

.

Uma missão com Maxwell não é algo terrível como um desavisado qualquer poderia imaginar. E quando Yuy é adicionado à mistura, vira um equilíbrio perfeito. Yuy tem força e determinação. Maxwell tem o cérebro e o conhecimento técnico. Eu tenho o fogo junto a uma firme estabilidade que me torna o líder. Juntos nós três raramente falhamos, e esta missão não foi uma exceção.

Aprendi lições pesadas durante a guerra. Eu já não era mais tão cabeça quente, me jogando à frente da morte como se não tivesse nada a perder - exceto uma vida que eu não gostava. Eu era mais velho, agora, mais interessado em executar meu dever com honra e com a menor perda de vidas. Era minha missão garantir que meus companheiros mais voláteis não esquecessem que o objetivo nem sempre valia os riscos. Impedi-los de explodir um alvo próximo ao sistema solar fez meu famoso mau gênio explodir, mas não me fez perder minha capacidade de argumentar com eles e fazê-los cair em si, mesmo nos surtos de adrenalina.

Maxwell era um homem extremamente bonito e ficava ainda mais, quando corado com excitação. Dei por mim observando-o enquanto Yuy nos tirava de nossa zona-alvo - as ruínas flamejantes de uma fábrica de armas ilegal, cuja fumaça negra erguia-se sobre as copas das árvores - e os outros agentes designados para a operação encarregavam-se dos prisioneiros. Vai parecer arrogância, mas somos uma força de elite, não ficamos para limpar a sujeira.

− Que foi? − Duo finalmente perguntou e eu pisquei feito um retardado enquanto ele sorria cinicamente para mim.

− Você foi lento demais na instalação da última carga − eu disse, disfarçando meu deslize.

O sorriso cínico de Duo não diminuiu e ele deu de ombros:

− Isso é você quem está dizendo. Eu digo que fui perfeito.

Foi mesmo, mas não admiti. Forcei meus olhos para a frente e vi Yuy olhando pensativamente para mim no espelho retrovisor. Ele parecia confuso, mas acredito que não tenha percebido minha atração pelo parceiro. Os olhos dele voltaram rapidamente para a estrada depois disso, mas peguei a insinuação de um sorriso em seu rosto.

E assim fomos. Trabalhamos juntos em algumas ocasiões, mas em geral sou um solitário, ouvindo sobre as missões em conjunto de ambos por segundos e terceiros. Nossos caminhos se cruzam na Sede, em reuniões mensais, ou pelos corredores, mas nunca a nível social. Minha atração por Maxwell parecia um mistério ainda maior quando eu levava isso em conta. Quando eu tinha começado a pensar sobre ele deste jeito? A mais importante das perguntas era, o que pretendia fazer a respeito?

Pensei em chamá-lo para jantar, um encontro tranquilo onde eu pudesse revelar como me sentia, mas a ideia rapidamente naufragou quando considerei o quão pouco eu sabia sobre Duo e em como esta atração me levava a muitos níveis diferentes. Quase parecia melhor sofrer indefinidamente com a dúvida do que imaginar aquele tornado em minha casa, vivendo uma vida comigo, quando tudo o que eu desejava eram silenciosa contemplação e harmonia.

− Me encarando de novo. − Duo me acusou com uma risada. − Você realmente deve estar com raiva de mim, cara... − Ele considerou minha expressão e então deu de ombros uma vez mais. − Você é estranho, Chang. Não consigo te entender. Escuta, se quer dizer alguma coisa, diga de uma vez.

− Eu já falei − rosnei como resposta e voltei a olhar pela janela de carro.

− Cara, não acerto uma... − Duo deu uma risadinha e passou os dedos por entre os cabelos. − Encosta, Heero. Vamos alugar um quarto para eu tomar banho e dormir um pouco. Dirigir a noite sem parar vai ser foda.

Heero enrijeceu e eu o vi se mexer na cadeira do motorista, como se estivesse envergonhado. Duo parecia saber o que era. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente e tocou o japonês no ombro.

− O primeiro a ir para o chuveiro sou eu – anunciou. – Preciso me livrar do meu leite extra.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo, fiquei bravo com seu jeito grosseiro e com minha reação tão óbvia. Surtos de adrenalina realmente faziam um homem sentir vontade de gozar. A implicação de Duo era clara. Não era só o desejo de ficar limpo que o fazia querer parar para passar a noite.

Duo riu como se estivéssemos dividindo uma piada. Vi as mãos de Heero apertarem o volante, provavelmente tão enojado quanto eu, mas ele saiu da pista na primeira oportunidade, entrando no estacionamento de um motel bastante simples.

Ficamos com um quarto com duas camas, embora eu tenha sido excluído da decisão. Duo estava no chuveiro, com porta fechada, antes mesmo de Heero e eu jogarmos nossas coisas em cima de uma das camas. Ele encarou a porta com uma expressão ilegível, estremeceu e então jogou-se de costas na cama com nossos sacos aos pés.

− Não pergunte − Heero disse ao nada.

− Eu... − parei, decidindo não falar nada e sentei na cama que tinha toda intenção de reivindicar como minha.

− Foi um erro... Um péssimo erro − Heero explicou. − Um que não vai acontecer nunca mais.

− Não quero saber dos detalhes! – me estressei, adivinhando muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

− Ele acha engraçado − Heero decidiu continuar. − Eu só quero esquecer.

− Eu não perguntei, Yuy – enfatizei, por cima do ombro, estressado, odiando aquela sensação tensa e a imaginação vívida que estava mais do que inspirada para criar a cena para mim. Uma dupla de agentes presos num surto de adrenalina, excitados após uma missão e jovens o suficiente para se deixarem levar... e se arrepender muitíssimo depois.

− Só para você saber − Heero terminou: − Se ele quiser usar o banheiro primeiro, deixe.

Duo saiu do banheiro naquele instante – cedo demais – se secando e completamente nu. Desavergonhado e relaxado, começou a catar roupas fora do seu saco militar enquanto desviei meus olhos. Yuy levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro, me deixando sozinho para lidar com meu embaraço e... desejo.

− ...acho que você é um maluco perfeccionista - Duo estava dizendo, como se não tivéssemos parado a conversa no carro. Ele deslizou uma camisa grande e branca por cima da cabeça. Acompanhei o gesto porque podia vê-lo no espelho da cômoda. Estava de costas viradas para ele, meus olhos fixaram-se no seu reflexo apesar dos meus melhores esforços para não olhar.

A barra da camisa subiu quando ele se agachou para pegar uma calça jeans. Tive uma visão muito clara de uma bunda perfeita e do que tinha pendurado entre as pernas musculosas. Havia uma cicatriz ao longo da parte de trás da coxa esquerda. Fiz de tudo para me concentrar nela, perguntando-me como ele a havia adquirido. Parecia ter sido causada por uma lâmina de faca, mas eu não conseguia imaginar o tipo de briga capaz de permitir uma abertura que acarretasse um ataque naquele ângulo.

− Um trabalho terminado é um trabalho terminado. − Duo disse enquanto fechava o zíper da calça jeans. Ele se jogou na cama, de bruços, pernas balançando no ar. Os pés, nus e descalços, eram grandes e masculinos. Imaginara que seriam tão magros quanto o resto do corpo dele. − Você quer muita... vamos dizer... _sutileza_ , Fei. − Ele disse a palavra com um sorriso e eu me perguntei onde ele a tinha ouvido. O vocabulário dele era muito mais simples. Não que isso fosse um indicativo da inteligência dele, pelo contrário, mas era do tipo que não gastava muita energia com isso.

− Está me dizendo é certo fazer algo malfeito? – me manifestei, afinal.

Eu finalmente me voltei para ele, recuperando o controle sobre minhas partes baixas, mas cautelosamente deitando-me sobre o estômago. Duo parecia um adolescente novamente. Cabelo lustroso e molhado, camisa grande drapejada sobre os braços longos e calça jeans envolvendo uma bunda perfeita e pernas musculosas, ele parecia um perfeito exemplar de homens que eram enviados para missões do mais alto nível. Pude ver claramente Heero caindo na armadilha, precisando e tendo alguém como Duo, disposto a se jogar e cair junto com ele.

− Malfeito? − Duo parou por um segundo e então bufou. − Se eu fizesse meu serviço malfeito, eu estaria morto.

Verdade verdadeira, mas havia outra verdade ali também.

− Se você não se preocupar com o tempo, com o alcance dos seus explosivos, com a potência de seu ataque, pessoas irão morrer desnecessariamente − eu o lembrei.

− Nah, eles são os bandidos. – Ele se esticou pela cama, pegou o telefone e ligou para o serviço de quarto do nosso pequeno hotel.

− **Fast food!** − berrou inesperadamente da cama para a porta do banheiro ainda fechada. – **É só o que eles tem!**

− _**Frango com alguma coisa, chá e nada de açúcar!**_ – berrou Heero lá de dentro em resposta.

Jogando a cabeça de volta no colchão, Duo revirou os olhos para mim, o telefone de encontro à orelha.

− Salada, frango e água, certo? – me perguntou, em voz baixa.

Acertou em cheio, mas eu não saberia dizer como. Assenti com um gesto e ele voltou a conversar com o atendente, confirmando nossos pedidos e acrescentando o dele. Fui surpreendido outra vez:

− Água e porção dupla de qualquer coisa que você tenha aí que não tenha sido frito. Entendido? Ótimo.

Duo desligou o telefone. Quando viu meu olhar confuso, deu de ombros.

− Meu estômago não é dos melhores − explicou. − Odeia coisas gordurosas.

− Como sabia o que eu ia pedir? − Perguntei, precisando saber.

Duo deu uma risadinha.

− O corpo é um templo, certo? Conhecendo você, imaginei que não iria querer comer nada que não fosse natureba.

Heero saiu do banheiro com a cara fechada. Duo ajeitou as costas no colchão, enfiou as mãos por trás da cabeça e não pôde evitar de sorrir, quando jogou a pergunta de sopetão no quarto:

− Beleza. Alguém aí topa um trio?

Heero ficou vermelho de raiva e engasgou quando começou a rosnar para Duo, mas este nem lhe deu bola, estourando em gargalhadas e apontando para ele. Heero tentou manter-se bravo, mas de repente caiu nas gargalhadas também. Eu estava horrorizado, incapaz de achar graça em algo vindo de um momento tão particular que havia acontecido entre eles.

− Desculpa, Fei − Duo disse de repente e eu pisquei para ele. Ele estava sério ao dizer. − Foi só... uma coisa besta, que Heero e eu fizemos uma vez. Não consigo deixar de rir quando lembro. Sabe como é... Éramos mais novos e muito tapados. Não queria te deixar sem jeito.

Era uma desculpa, ou algo parecido, mas eu achei difícil de aceitar. Estava lutando contra os ciúmes e percebendo que minha afronta tinha mais poder que sua rudeza. Só inclinei minha cabeça e não disse nada, mas as brincadeiras pararam e a noite ficou bem mais tolerável. Comemos como companheiros e então fomos dormir. Fui bastante compreensivo quando Heero veio dividir minha cama em vez de dormir na de Duo, para mim ficou tudo bem. Eu não o queria na mesma com Duo, ainda que fosse apenas para dormirem.

.

* * *

Continua o/

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Fatalistic ( Kracken – Cap. 01 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único)

Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único)

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03)

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 03 Cap. 01 postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único)

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


	3. Fatalistic - Cap 02

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ÚLTIMO DIA DA SEMANA WUFEI CHANG!**

 **APROVEITEM ^~**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **FATALISTIC,**_ **por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Kracken.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x2, 1xRelena, 3x4

 **Avisos:** palavrões, violência, angústia, confiança, romance.

 **Censura:** abuso, NCS - mencionado, não explícito; citrus, lemon.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Não ganho nada com eles.

.

* * *

 **FATALISTIC**

 _ **FATALISTA**_

 **Por Kracken**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 02 – Em banho-maria**

* * *

.

Voltando à nossa rotina habitual na sede dos Preventers, deveria ter sido fácil educar minha mente para outras coisas, para outras pessoas que eram mais adequadas para mim. Namorei, mesmo não gostando. Eu preferia passar meus dias treinando ou trabalhando. Quando estava em casa, passava meu tempo atividades silenciosas; lendo ou, ultimamente, fazendo um pouco de arte. As mulheres e homens que escolhi para sair, fossem por sua inteligência ou interesses semelhantes aos meus, pareciam uma imposição – alguns se mostrando mais merecedores de um bom pontapé do que Duo, inclusive. Eu não conseguia entender por que, mas ficava mais do que ansioso para terminar aqueles breves encontros e informar-lhe que... não serviam. Rapidamente acostumei-me a ser chamado de 'cretino arrogante'. Mas não via arrogância no que fazia. Eu queria um parceiro, um companheiro que elogiaria minha vida e apoiaria minhas metas e interesses. Eu me chamaria de 'cauteloso' e 'sábio.'

— Fei? Refaça essa maldita correia. Acho que a fivela vai soltar. — Duo meio que virou para mim, puxando sua trança para fora do caminho. O pescoço esbelto imergiu, ornado por músculos tensos e havia mesmo uma pinta ao longo da jugular. Ele cheirava ao coldre de couro de sua arma, café e cebolas do almoço.

Grunhi e levantei de minha escrivaninha. Meus dedos trabalharam na irritante fivela, tocando-o, apesar dos meus esforços em contrário. Tocá-lo, mesmo através de uma camisa do uniforme dos Preventers, fazia meu estômago retorcer e minha temperatura subir.

— Saindo em missão?

— A caminho de uma reunião de besteiras sem fim com Zechs — respondeu Duo com um gemido. Voltou os olhos violetas para mim. Eles estavam brilhando com humor. — Ele poderia botar os mortos para dormir.

A frase não fez o menor sentido para mim e ergui uma sobrancelha. O risinho irônico me avisou que ele estava me provocando de propósito, mas recusei morder a isca. Dei um passo para trás e sentei de novo. Ele se empoleirou na extremidade da minha mesa e olhou para mim. Por um momento, pareceu desconfortável, depois soltou um suspiro exasperado.

— Certo, vou perguntar — anunciou, como se estivesse a ponto de enfrentar grande perigo.

— Perguntar o quê? — Por um segundo eu me preocupei e então me perguntei qual era minha preocupação; que ele dissesse que _**sabia**_ do meu interesse por ele? Estava com medo de que me dissesse que meu interesse _**não era**_ bem-vindo? Mas era o que eu queria, não era? Eu **queria** que aquela fascinação por ele terminasse.

Duo esfregou a nuca, fixou os olhos no teto, como se fosse mais fácil olhar para lá do que para mim e então disse:

— Estão dizendo que você vai fazer dupla com Larime, semana que vem.

Pisquei, olhando-o; minha mente movendo engrenagens para me prover com informações pertinentes. Sim, eu fora designado para uma missão de prioridade baixa com Larime. Seria fácil, quase fácil demais para alguém com minhas habilidades e eu não previa problemas.

— É verdade — respondi e aí franzi o cenho. — Por que isto está lhe incomodando?

Esperava que me falasse algo sobre a missão, ou mesmo algo não honrado sobre meu futuro parceiro, mas Duo raramente faz, ou diz, o que qualquer um espera.

— É só que você não vai ter nada para fazer esses dias — Duo apontou. — Então nós podíamos... tipo, sair... para tomarmos umas bebidas... ou tomar chá... Enfim, o que você quiser.

Meus punhos fecharam em meu colo. Meu tórax também se apertou. Por um momento, não acreditei. Mas ouvi minha voz gelada respondê-lo, enquanto virava minha cadeira para esconder uma reação que não queria que ele visse e que eu não queria sentir: júbilo.

— Para que possamos cometer o mesmo erro que você e Heero cometeram? Sou um pouco mais sábio que isso, Maxwell.

Houve um silêncio que eu pude sentir gritando às minhas costas. Fingi procurar por um cd em especial e escolhi um aleatoriamente. Introduzi-o em meu computador e encarei a enxurrada de dados que apareceu em minha tela. Não estava enxergando nada, na verdade.

Duo ficou de pé e permaneceu parado, esperando – talvez eu dizer mais alguma coisa, mas mais provavelmente, recuperar controle suficiente para o que disse em seguinda:

— Ouvi dizerem que você andou saindo e bom, que os encontros não estão... indo bem. Tem gente te chamando de cretino e filho da puta, sabia? Eu pensei que se eu conhecesse você melhor, talvez... Acho que também não sou o tipo que você está procurando. Posso perguntar qual é?

Quando eu finalmente olhei para trás, ele já estava saindo da sala, a trança balançando atrás dele e cabeça curvada. Era melhor assim. Nunca daria certo. Ele me faria miserável. Seria sexo, tristeza e brigas em vez de ter a paz e ordem que eu almejava. Ele nunca poderia viver como eu, ou apreciar o que era importante para mim. E não era apenas _**ele**_. Conhecia apenas poucas coisas das quais ele gostava, mas **sabia** que eu não só _**não gostava**_ delas – simplesmente **não as tolerava**.

Mas ele tinha me chamado para sair, apesar de tudo. Não pude tirar meus olhos da figura brava de Duo entrando no elevador, socando os botões furiosamente e vendo as portas se fecharem. Ele vira que eu estava aberto à ideia de ter um namorado e tinha vindo até mim, como se estivesse estado esperando por esse sinal.

Lembranças de sua boca suja, piadas obscenas e imaginá-lo se estorcendo debaixo de Heero Yuy, me fizeram endurecer meu coração e não ir atrás dele. _**Ele transa com qualquer um**_ , eu me falei; era como se sexo fosse uma brincadeira, um esporte, uma grande piada e não dava a mínima sobre isso. _**Exceto quando joguei isso na cara dele**_ , pensei; exceto quando mostrei o que aquela atitude lhe custou: **eu**. A expressão em seu rosto, que eu ainda podia ver em minha mente, enquanto ele esperava as portas do elevador se fecharem, tinha sido de sofrimento.

.

* * *

.

Não o vi depois daquele dia. Não notei de imediato – trabalhávamos separados, nos encontrando brevemente pelos corredores. Quando várias semanas se passaram e meu cérebro finalmente entendeu o que meus olhos vinham me mostrando, comecei a procurá-lo. Ainda não havia tido nenhum sinal dele, mas vi Heero no escritório que era de ambos – e não pude me impedir de lhe perguntar onde seu parceiro se encontrava. Não estava pronto para uma expressão estranha toldar-lhe o rosto e uma cautela que eu não era acostumado a ver em Heero tensionar sua postura.

— Duo está de licença — me disse.

— Licença? — Franzi o cenho, ficando ansioso. — Machucou-se?

— Uma missão... deu errado — Heero respondeu e me vi querendo saber se existia alguém que pudesse usar menos palavras que ele para manter uma conversa. Semicerrei os olhos e olhei fixamente para ele, recusando-me a sair dali, até ele que mostrou-se agitado e estranho. — Muitas baixas. Ele precisa de um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar.

— Ah, entendo. — Eu melhor do que ninguém entendia isso. Às vezes, pessoas morriam de modos que poderiam assombrar um homem. — Diga a ele que mando melhoras — falo e Yuy parece aliviado ao ouvir.

— Direi — respondeu e voltou para o trabalho dele.

Eu tinha uma reunião com Une dali a pouco mais. Havia detalhes de uma missão que precisavam ser bem afinados e ainda estávamos discutindo sobre possíveis parceiros que estivessem à altura dos meus altos padrões. Une não chegara ainda quando cheguei, no entanto, e sua secretária me entregou um calhamaço de envelopes lacrados e decodificados.

— Ela mandou avisar que remarcou a reunião de vocês para amanhã — a mulher me comunicou, parecendo um pouco intimidada por meu aborrecimento.

Rosnei algo ininteligível e peguei minhas informações. Quando voltei a minha escrivaninha, decidi que levaria os planejamentos da missão mais a sério do que a própria Une parecia estar levando. Estava determinado a começar trabalhar imediatamente. Abri o primeiro envelope e inseri o disco na estação. A esperada cena de crime apareceu em detalhes na tela do computador, mas não era de uma fábrica de munições onde se negociava armas para contrabando. Era um banheiro masculino.

Verifiquei o envelope, frustrado e só então vi a marca de classificação: o destino dele era a Seção de Registros, não minha mesa. Aquilo era algo que deveria ser secretamente arquivado e protegido de olhos não autorizados. Imagino que entre em conflito com a honra, mas sempre tive dificuldades em controlar minha curiosidade, assim encontrei-me examinando o banheiro masculino, tentando determinar qual tipo de crime acontecera lá antes mesmo de examinar os detalhes do caso no canto inferior da tela.

Havia sangue, algemas e uma faca. Um invólucro de preservativo no chão. Estupro? Assassinato...? Não, não tinha sangue suficiente para o último. Fiquei com o estupro e quis saber mais sobre o local. Parecia limpo e não era rabiscado com pichação. Não pertencia a um clube de dança, então, nem a um bar, ou mesmo a um posto de gasolina qualquer, analisei. Parecia... estranhamente familiar e então um arrepio gelado rastejou por minha espinha quando percebi que aquele era um dos banheiros masculinos da sede dos Preventers.

Relutantemente, movi o cursor até as notas e vi o rosto do agente acusado como o atacante. Ty Rollings. Lembrei-me dele sempre ao redor de Duo, talvez sentado a uma cadeira perto dele, nas reuniões. Ele era um homem enorme, com olhos pequenos e duas marras de braços realmente impressionantes. Era alguém que facilmente podia subjugar a maioria dos homens.

A tela de meu computador ficou preta quando uma mão repentinamente a desligou; uma mão muito feminina. Olhei para cima e vi Une olhando para mim por sobre a borda das lentes dos óculos. Ela retirou o disco da estação e o deslizou dentro do envelope.

— Isto chegou às suas mãos por engano, agente Chang.

Ninguém no universo podia me ler quando eu não queria. Dei de ombros e respondi com irritação:

— Percebi quando vi a primeira imagem. Estava prestes a tirá-lo e devolvê-lo. Por favor, considere mandar sua secretária para novo treinamento.

Essa mulher pode ser amedrontadora quando quer. Ela me encarou como se eu estivesse debaixo de um microscópio, como se estivesse considerando se deveria me eliminar, ou não.

— Este material está classificado como de Segurança Máxima. Atente cuidadosamente para esse fato.

— Lógico que sim — respondi.

Ela me deu outro longo olhar e depois se afastou, os saltos dos seus sapatos fazendo _toc-toc_ no piso do meu escritório. _**Um crime sexual no coração dos Preventers**_ , pensei, imaginando por que Une e a vítima haveriam de querer manter aquele fato em segredo. Além do golpe na moral e do abalo na confiança da organização, um agente teria dificuldade em trabalhar em um ambiente onde todos sabiam o que acontecera.

Não me pergunte por que fui tão cego. Talvez em minha mente eu visse Duo como invulnerável: era um agente qualificado, ex-terrorista, ex-assassino e ex-piloto de Gundam, tal como eu. Qualquer que fosse a razão, eu me encontrei observando os outros agentes, tentando descobrir qual deles fora a vítima. Minha mente passava pelos secretários, equipe de limpeza, funcionários de arquivo – e não nos melhores dos melhores. Não foi até Duo reaparecer no dia seguinte, que eu comecei a emergir de minha cegueira auto imposta.

.

* * *

.

Ele estava magro, pálido, o rosto arroxeado. Passou por mim no corredor e, quando eu me voltei para chamá-lo, notei uma raspagem no couro cabeludo à altura da nuca e vários pontos novos. Seu nome morreu na minha garganta e meu sangue gelou completamente. Ele se virou para mim e me deu um sorriso convencido que era tão oco quanto as suas próximas palavras:

— E aí, Fei? — Não esperou por uma resposta, simplesmente me deu as costas e continuou pelo corredor.

O segui, automaticamente, como que puxado por um ímã. Eu estava tremendo e meu pulso estava disparado. Meu cérebro estava em um pesadelo, os pensamentos enlouquecidos, indo e vindo. Cheguei na sala a tempo de ver Heero levantar-se de imediato de sua mesa, bravo e exclamando:

— O que está fazendo aqui?! Sabe que está de licença por mais um mês!

— Eu não preciso dessa porcaria — Duo respondeu estatelando-se na própria cadeira e voltando-se para seu computador. — Anda, me passa o caso mais novo e para com a gritaria.

Heero parecia tenso, tentando controlar-se, não querendo uma discussão onde eles obviamente não poderiam discutir. Ele passou uma mão pelo rosto e então perguntou em voz baixa:

— Quer um café?

— Quero — Duo respondeu, cutucando os papéis em uma pasta. — Este aqui? Parece divertido. Vou poder explodir metade do Estado. Vai me ajudar a... liberar minha violência reprimida.

Dei por mim parado frente à mesa de Duo. Ele olhou para mim como se não acreditasse que eu estava ali, ou talvez não quisesse acreditar na força que o levara até lá. Eu não sabia o que dizer, como admitir que havia sido tão cego. Esmagava-me o desejo de me desculpar, como se eu pudesse ter ajudado, como se eu pudesse ter estado lá para impedir aquele desgraçado. Eu queria matar aquele homem, aquele que tinha ousado tocá-lo sem sua permissão. A cena do crime era mais nítida em minha mente naquele instante do que o próprio Duo, à minha frente, e tive medo de que ele estivesse _**vendo**_ isso. Eu não sabia o que dizer com aquela imagem tão sufocante. Como eu perguntaria sobre algo classificado como altamente secreto, algo que eu jamais deveria sequer ter tomado ciência de que tinha acontecido? Minha perda de palavras me deixou desesperado, procurando por algo significativo para dizer.

— Eu queria... lhe chamar... para sair. Me permite?

Eu me tornei subitamente o foco de Duo, surpreendendo-o:

− Hein?!

Era duro acreditar que a voz que acabara de perguntar a Duo Maxwell para sair era a minha. Era uma maneira de me desculpar? Um jeito de aliviar minha culpa? Parecia o mais absurdo dos absurdos, a maior idiotice de todas. Como eu ousava pedir a um homem que acabara de sofrer o que ele sofrera para pensar em uma coisa tão frívola; justo eu, o homem que o rejeitara tão profundamente antes?

Eu ouvi Heero rosnar algo, mas Duo estendeu uma mão, calando-o. Ele se recostou mais na cadeira, me analisando, tentando descobrir o motivo.

— O que deu em você? — Perguntou. — O que te faz pensar que tenho tempo para suas merdas agora?

Eu comecei a sair da sala, murmurando - não faço ideia do quê – quando lembrei o que estava incitando minha necessidade de esquecer toda minha luta para afastar Duo de mim. Lembrar disso me fez parar e dizer:

— Agi como um imbecil com você antes porque não entendia por que eu me sentia atraído por você. Agora acho que sei. — Era a força de aço dele que o levava a completar todas as missões, por mais difíceis que fossem; que o fizera retornar ao trabalho apesar do que tinha acontecido naquele lugar. Eu não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo, de me sentir atraído por isso... por ele.

— Você é doido — resmungou Duo.

Dei um passo para dentro, quase esquecendo e ficando com raiva, mas me controlei.

— Para te chamar para sair, sim, eu devo ser! — Foi minha resposta, ríspida. — Mas é algo que eu quero fazer.

— Certo, mas não agora — Duo me falou, parecendo repentinamente drenado. — Eu preciso... de um tempo, para arrumar a bagunça.

Fiz uma vênia, respeitando seu pedido. Talvez o que provocara minha proposta fosse mais do que apenas saber o que eu queria e talvez fosse mais do que culpa. Naqueles segundos anteriores, parado à frente dele, eu tivera a profunda convicção de que quase o havia perdido, perdido para o ato de violência de um agente como nós. O desgraçado poderia tê-lo matado facilmente, depois. Era aquela sensação de perda iminente que de repente me fez querer tê-lo mais perto, talvez perto o suficiente para perguntar o que acontecera. Eu queria aquela chance, uma chance para confortá-lo.

.

* * *

Continua...

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Fatalistic ( Kracken – Cap. 02 postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

Jinkie (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único)

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 postado)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**


	4. Fatalistic - Cap 03

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **ENCERRAMENTO**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA SEMANA O/**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **FATALISTIC,**_ **por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Kracken.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x2, 1xRelena, 3x4

 **Avisos:** palavrões, violência, angústia, confiança, romance.

 **Censura:** abuso, NCS - mencionado, não explícito; citrus, lemon.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Não ganho nada com eles.

.

* * *

 **FATALISTIC**

 _ **FATALISTA**_

 **Por Kracken**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 03 – Algo Novo**

* * *

.

Me senti inseguro sobre o estado mental de Duo. Ele parecia normal: piadas espertinhas, grosserias a torto e à direito, continuava o melhor no que fazia, mas algo não me permitia acreditar nisto. Poderia alguém poderia sofrer um trauma daquele nível e não se deixar afetar? Heero seguia seus passos, sério e preocupado, e achei-me desejando ser eu a estar em seus calcanhares. Depois do meu convite para sair, ele nunca mais tocou no assunto, agindo como se ele nunca tivesse sido feito. Eu quase permiti isso; quase rastejei de volta ao meu isolamento auto imposto e o deixei lidar como lhe fosse melhor. Eu queria 'estar lá' para ele, mas, no fundo, estava relutante em compartilhar seu horror e mais relutante ainda em forçá-lo a enfrentá-lo.

Agarrei minha oportunidade quando me vi sentado com ele dentro de um carro que mais parecia uma fornalha, nós dois espionando um armazém de um suposto traficante de armas. Ele vivia com frio, porcaria, e ligava o aquecimento do até ficar uma temperatura que o deixasse confortável, enquanto o calor me causava intenso desconforto.

Sentado, Duo conferia a arma dele, o olhar experiente investigando o cão de disparo e conferindo as câmaras antes de substituir as balas.

— Eu sei — admiti, ao som dos _clic, clic, clac_ , enquanto ele realinhava a arma para atirar outra vez.

Ele não parou para me olhar, simplesmente terminou e deslizou a arma de volta ao coldre debaixo do braço antes de me responder.

— Imaginei. — Cruzou os braços em cima do tórax e me olhou de lado. — Você tava todo estranho. **_No mínimo está querendo me levar para sair para poder conversar_** , pensei, então deixei para lá. E não quero falar sobre o assunto, certo? Não lembro do que aconteceu. Levei uma puta porrada na cabeça e acordei no hospital, com Heero tentando me contar o que porra tinha acontecido. Fora alguns pontos novos, o filho da puta não me matou. Resumindo... — fez uma careta e deu de ombros. — Ele está preso e eu protejo minhas costas agora melhor do que antes.

Eu pensei sobre o que ele disse, perguntando a mim mesmo se era possível que fosse verdade, mas havia uma tensão nos olhos dele que me fez não acreditar. Aceitei seu pedido de não tocar mais no assunto, porém, mas senti necessidade de dizer:

— Meu convite para sairmos foi verdadeiro. Mal cronometrado, mas verdadeiro. Eu senti... um interesse... gostaria de explorar esse sentimento.

Duo sorriu.

— Falando assim, parece que sou uma doença que você acha que tem. Por que você está agindo como se isso não fosse uma coisa boa? Notei você me olhando nos últimos tempos. Quando você começou a sair com Sally e depois com aquela moça da Logística, pensei que era só porque eu bonito de se olhar e não que você tivesse interesse real em trepar com caras. Mas aí...

Engasguei e fiquei indignado na mesma hora.

— Por que para você tudo tem que levar a sexo e grosseria?

— Porque geralmente é assim — Duo bufou e olhou para a janela, acompanhando com o dedo a borracha ao longo do vidro. — Quero dizer, você acha que minha bunda é gostosa e está a fim de me comer. E é só isso, porque uma das coisas mais certas no universo é que te eu irrito mais do que qualquer outro ser humano vivo.

Eu realmente quis saber o que diabos estava acontecendo em sua cabeça. Sentia que emoções muito fortes estavam sendo escondidas. Era capaz de jurar por causa da tensão que irradiava dele no momento. Ele precisava que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas não tinha certeza do quê. Não seria sobre sexo, seria? Ele não haveria de querer fazer algo ali, não é?

— Depois que terminarmos aqui. — Duo sugeriu. — Podemos ir para meu apartamento, tomar algumas bebidas e ver aonde essa atração nos leva... Que tal?

— Não. — Respondi de imediato e ele franziu a testa e olhou para mim de cara feia. — Eu não... ajo assim. — Expliquei. — Tenho várias amantes e alguns parceiros com quem posso ter sexo, se eu quiser. Mas eu quero... conhecer você melhor... jantar... conversar.

Duo mudou de estratégia e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico ao levantar um saco de sanduíches vazio e um copo de café pela metade.

— Já comemos nosso jantar, tomamos nossas bebidas... E acabamos de conversar.

Fiz uma careta e sacudi a cabeça. Sabia que minhas narinas estavam fremindo, mas não ia deixar que transformasse minhas intenções em algo inferior.

— Um encontro. — Insisti. — Pode ser no Dome Pierre's, acho. Eles têm vinhos excelentes. Sábado que vem estou sem compromisso algum.

Ele pareceu ficar um pouco confuso, mas riu mesmo assim.

— Combinado, mas vamos nos preocupar primeiro com os bandidos. Estamos deixando nosso dever.

Irritei-me por ele achar que eu não estava observando nosso alvo durante a conversa, mas quando ele disse em voz baixa:

— Obrigado, Fei.

Eu me achei sorrindo e feliz por ter decidido de bancar o covarde com meus sentimentos.

.

* * *

.

Jantar com Duo Maxwell me fez pensar em um garotinho de cinco anos... entediado. Ele não parava de se mexer, fez o garçom erguer uma sobrancelha ao pedir refrigerante em vez de vinho e um simples espaguete, em detrimento de pratos muito mais refinados do cardápio. Poderíamos ter ido para qualquer restaurantezinho de esquina para comer isso e eu fiquei bravo por estar gastando uma pequena fortuna naquele restaurante cinco estrelas. Sem falar que ter Duo fazendo barulho ao sorver o maldito macarrão, tascar sal em cima da comida e torcer o nariz para a sobremesa não tornou a noite melhor.

 _ **Irritação** _era um péssimo molho de acompanhamento. Só revirei minha comida no prato e não consegui comer. Tentei afogar a tensão em meu estômago e a dor de cabeça crescente com um bom vinho e olhei Duo feliz, enquanto tomava refrigerante com canudinho. Ele piscou para mim e confessou baixinho:

— Não me entregue para meu médico, estou tomando de teimoso. Acabam com meu estômago. Mas esta é uma ocasião especial, então...

Foi quando decidi pedir licença e sair dali antes que não pudesse evitar que palavras amargas escapassem de minha boca. Pedi desculpas no tom de voz mais neutro que consegui:

— Vou ao banheiro. Volto logo.

Vi a tensão tomar conta de Duo e seus olhos... Uma sombra passou por eles, mas foi tão rápido que quase duvidei. Um segundo depois, ele sorria novamente, recostando-se em sua cadeira, fazendo um gesto despreocupado com uma das mãos.

— Claro.

Quis saber se os banheiros masculinos eram um campo minado para ele agora, um potencial para visões do... Foi quando lembrei que ele me dissera que **_não_** se lembrava. Um trauma poderia lhe afetar, mesmo que você não lembrasse dele? Poderia fazer seus olhos refletir temor? De repente, minha irritação desapareceu.

Demorei o máximo que pude para voltar, porém, pensando no fiasco da noite. Eu tinha provado que éramos inadequados um para o outro, nossos gostos e personalidades contrapondo-se como lixas deslizando uma na outra, sem nunca conseguir ficar lisas. Poderia seguir em frente com minha vida, agora, continuar com a busca pelo meu 'homem ideal'. Constatar isso não trouxe alegria, porém, e eu só senti minha dor de cabeça aumentar, acrescida a um desespero que eu não compreendia.

Quando enfim saí do banheiro, dei de cara com Duo caminhando em minha direção, a expressão mostrando um certo alarme que acabou transformando-se em envergonhada. Ele parou de imediato e pareceu perdido, alguns clientes do restaurante estranhando sua postura no meio do salão, outros simplesmente comendo suas refeições, ignorando-o. Um tanto incerto, puxou a jaqueta preta, item que parecia comprado em uma loja qualquer e não se adaptava ao corpo magro. A jaqueta, folgada demais nele, fazia-o parecer muito jovem, enquanto se virava e voltava para nossa mesa.

Caminhei ao seu lado, mas ele manteve a cabeça baixa, os olhos escondidos pelas mechas da franja. Nossa conta tinha vindo. Pressionei meu polegar na tela do pequeno aparelho em rápidos movimentos, pagando automaticamente nossa conta. Deixei uma polpuda gorjeta para o garçom que demonstrara a paciência de um santo com Duo... Mais paciência do que eu.

— Vamos. — Sussurrei.

Ele anuiu e deixamos o restaurante. Na semi escuridão em direção ao meu carro, eu perguntei:

— Você ficou preocupado comigo?

Duo assentiu, passou uma mão na nuca e forçou um ar descontraído.

— Acho que vou ficar sempre pensando nisso... Mas você estava demorando... fiquei...

— Tudo bem. — O assegurei, sentindo uma onda de calor tomar conta de mim.

— Eu me diverti, Fei — Duo me contou, querendo mudar de assunto tanto quanto eu. — Obrigado. Você é uma ótima companhia.

Pensei que era uma mentira. Quantos olhares fulminantes eu lhe dera, em vez de palavras? Não conseguia lembrar de ter iniciado uma única conversa sequer, depois do 'O que vamos pedir'? Me senti um canalha arrogante. Duo tinha sido apenas... Duo. O que eu esperava? Que expectativas estava jogando em cima dele? Ele nunca se ajustaria ao meu ideal. Se alguém ali tinha direito de estar irritado, era Duo. Eu tinha acabado com a noite dele.

— Eu sinto muito — falei, quando abri as portas e deslizei no assento do motorista.

Duo sentou no banco do carona e perguntou, após botar o cinto de segurança:

— Pelo quê?

— Vai dar uma de educado agora?— Respondi perguntando com uma careta.

Duo suspirou e afundou no banco, pernas esbeltas um pouco encolhidas para lhe dar espaço. De repente ele estendeu um braço e pôs a mão em minha coxa. O gesto me chocou.

— Você sabe o que você quer. Sabe que é isso que vai acontecer. Seu apartamento ou meu?

Não pude me impedir de olhar pelo estacionamento antes de afastar sua mão, mas estava escuro, não havia ninguém caminhando perto do carro. Levei um susto quando do nada ele sentou em meu colo, ficando de frente para mim. Não faço ideia de como fez isso. Seus quadris estavam colados no meu corpo. O volante devia estar cavando profundamente em suas costas. As pernas estavam dispostas, comprimidas nas minhas laterais, perdendo a circulação, provavelmente. Sua virilha, porém, tinha espaço amplo para se esfregar contra a minha.

— Eu estou mais do que disposto, então qual é a porra do seu problema? — Duo sibilou furioso em meu ouvido. — Você quer meter me mim com tudo, não é? Quer me foder. Quer minha boca no seu pau. Quer que eu te chupe, não quer? Você quer que eu chupe e beba tudo. Me use. Vamos! Goze em mim! Duo Maxwell trepa com todos, não é mesmo? O que importa?

As palavras não eram dele. Eu sabia, sem dúvida. Mas eu podia imaginar alguém dizendo essas palavras a Duo, enquanto ele estava desamparado e sangrando. Eu queria matar aquele homem.

Com cuidado, passei meus braços gentilmente ao redor de Duo. Apoiei minha face contra seu coração e soltei a respiração presa em meus pulmões enquanto sentia as batidas frenéticas. Elas me diziam a verdade. Me disseram o que eu deveria fazer depois. Eu apodreceria no inferno antes de permitir que aquele pulha fizesse Duo se envergonhar de quem ele era. Podia ser grosseiro, espalhafatoso e um jovem gay solteiro disposto a desfrutar de sua sexualidade mais livremente do que a maioria - mas nada disso o tornava um vagabundo, um prostituto ou ainda um objeto para outros homens usarem como quisessem. Simplesmente o faziam Duo.

— Acho que precisamos sair juntos mais vezes — contei a Duo enquanto o ajudava a deslizar de meu colo e voltar para o banco do carona. Ele estava nervoso e vermelho, e eu desejei saber se algum outro alguém já havia deixado aquela chance passar, antes. Eu duvidava.

— Sair mais vezes? — Duo repetiu, enfim, como se não pudesse acreditar que eu realmente tinha dito aquilo.

— Devemos ter alguns gostos em comum — eu tentei, embora duvidasse. — Esse restaurante não foi uma boa ideia. Acho que precisamos planejar nossa próxima saída com mais cuidado, atentos aos gostos um do outro.

— Tudo bem — Duo respondeu, mas ficou quieto enquanto liguei a ignição e tirei o carro do estacionamento. Depois de um tempo olhando para as ruas e as luzes dos postes iluminando seu rosto, ele virou para mim e riu.

Eu pisquei de volta, sem entender.

— Deve ser complicado ser você — ele disse. — Eu sei o que quero, mas você não. − Ele resmungou e se corrigiu: — Espera, acho que ser _**eu**_ é ainda pior. Eu tenho que esperar até você descobrir o que quer.

— E você vai? — Quis saber, me agarrando a isso.

— Vou o quê? — Duo rebateu, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.

— Esperar. — Perguntei.

Duo pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e fitou novamente pela janela, sorrindo.

— Sim, acho que vou.

.

* * *

.

— Não era isso o que eu tinha em mente! — Berrei enquanto o vento levava minhas palavras pela porta aberta do avião.

Duo confere as alças da minha mochila mais uma vez, apertando as travas das cintas em torno de minha virilha de um jeito que eu sabia que ia me deixar desconfortável. Um das suas malditas brincadeiras.

— Nós dois gostamos! — Berrou ele de volta.

Verdade. Pular de paraquedas era algo de que eu nunca me cansava. Como um encontro, porém, tinha minhas dúvidas. Uma pessoa não podia ficar íntima de outra tão longe assim de velas, chá e iluminação suave.

O som do aviso para saltar e a luz verde piscando me fizeram rosnar. Não havia tempo para afrouxar minhas alças. Tinha sido calculado! Duo sorri para mim, ergue a mão preta enluvada em saudação - e salta de costas através da porta para um deslumbrante céu azul claro.

Eu saltei depois dele, sentindo que estava sendo estrangulado na virilha. Olhei para baixo, querendo planejar minha vingança. Ele ainda estava de costas, ainda sorrindo, os braços abertos no ar. Vi a trança escapar de sua jaqueta, e chicotear como a cauda de uma pipa durante o mergulho. Ele não tinha enfiado aquela coisa dentro do capacete como prometera! Maldito idiota! Eu me esqueci da vingança e comecei a temer o dano que aquele cabelo poderia fazer às cordas do paraquedas.

Mas... ele não era um irresponsável. Fuzilei-o com o olhar. Ele estava propositadamente me chamando para a ação, provocando-me com seu perigo. Ele agarraria a trança e a guardaria, antes de puxar a cordinha de acionamento, ou ele a deixaria livre, oscilando e chicoteando em meio às cordas? Ele queria que eu adivinhasse. Queria que eu suasse. Tínhamos nossos próprios mecanismos, especialmente projetados e cuidados por nós, apenas. Conhecíamos nossos limites, tínhamos ciência dos perigos e sabíamos o limite até onde alguém podia ir, antes de a morte se tornar o fim de uma ação. Estaria me lembrando de tudo disto? Ele queria estar no controle. Não queria piedade ou ajuda para lidar com seus próprios problemas. Ele decidiria se guardaria a trança, ou não, e isso era um anúncio claro de que ele pretendia fazer isso com o resto de sua vida também.

Mergulhei atrás dele, como uma bala, e ele riu quando peguei uma mão dele e o puxei para mim em uma espiral. Eu sorri para ele, puxei-o para mais perto enquanto ele olhava com assombro a minha expressão incomum, e então nos uni em um só, passando minhas pernas ao redor dele. A queda era vertiginosa e o chão estava chegando rápido, mas ignorei tudo quando segurei o capacete dele, uma mão em cada lado do rosto e o beijei.

Os lábios de Duo estavam gelados do vento, e duros. Não foi realmente prazeroso, pelo menos até ele abrir a boca e me deixar perseguir a língua dele com a minha. Já viu águias acasalando em pleno ar? Elas são as guerreiras valentes e ferozes dos ares. Nós não ficávamos atrás. Ele cheirava à grama da pista de aterrissagem, a chiclete de hortelã que o vira mastigando mais cedo e a couro do colarinho da jaqueta.

Rompemos o beijo quando nossos altímetros soaram ao mesmo tempo, afastando-nos um do outro e nos olhando, ambos excitados e lutando contra emoções, esperamos atingir a altura mínima exigida e puxamos nossas cordas. Duo pegou a trança e a pôs por entre os dentes, usando as mãos enluvadas para guiar seus batoques. Ele estava escolhendo viver, por enquanto.

Pousamos e eu afrouxei minhas alças ao mesmo tempo que me livrava do paraquedas. Ele estava se debatendo contra o dele também, lutando contra uma brisa que erguia fazia a grama seca ao longo da velha pista erguerem-se e se espalharem. Eu pude ver nuvens de tempestade, escuras, no horizonte. Tivemos sorte. Ventos súbitos poderiam matar um homem cuja vida estivesse dependendo de seda e linhas.

Dobramos nossos paraquedas e os ensacamos, sem pressa e conversando sobre pequenas coisas. Sociável, relaxante, o surto de adrenalina do próprio salto nos fazendo sentir como se tivéssemos acabado de fazer sexo.

— Esta foi uma ótima ideia — O elogiei, finalmente.

— Sim, foi boa. — Ele concordou enquanto guardávamos nossos paraquedas no porta mala do carro dele. Ele me deu um olhar de lado quando o fechou, um sorriso provocante nos lábios. — Mas aquele beijo... foi excitante.

Fiquei vermelho e olhei para todo canto – menos para ele, sentindo-me sem jeito. Ele se sentou no porta malas, olhando a tempestade se aproximar, a brisa mexendo sua franja. O avião estava pousando. Era emocionante vê-lo passar por cima de nós num rasante, aterrissar, taxiar e parar; o piloto, um especialista como nós: um veterano da guerra.

— Ele também não queria pousar — comentou Duo, pensativo, e eu percebi que o piloto havia nos dado muito tempo sozinhos, de fato.

— Sei que _**eu**_ não queria — soltei a respiração presa e ele olhou para mim, olhos sérios procurando meu rosto.

Nada de palavrões, piadinhas cretinas, gritos ou tensão. _**Esse é o coração de Duo**_ , pensei, o verdadeiro, debaixo de todas aquelas defesas. Tínhamos precisado enfrentar a morte juntos para tirá-lo do esconderijo?

Duo inclinou-se para a frente e seus lábios procuraram os meus, suaves, ternos, tão tentadores quanto sua verdadeira personalidade. Permaneci quieto, olhos fechados, deixando-o ter seu momento, soltando o ar em uma longa respiração quando ele se afastou.

— Pode mesmo dar certo? — Duo quis saber.

— Não vamos saber se não tentarmos. — Respondi ao mesmo tempo que abri meus olhos e estendi uma mão para tirá-lo de cima do porta malas. A chuva começou a salpicar a paisagem e buscamos refúgio no carro dele.

— Para onde, agora? — Perguntou ele e sua pergunta possuía significados demais para uma simples pergunta.

— Nossas casas. — Lhe falei, mantendo minha resolução com grande esforço.

Duo fez uma careta, desapontado, moveu-se desconfortavelmente no banco do motorista e então ligou o carro.

— Mas eu quero outro encontro — o tranquilizei. — Num lugar um pouco mais... tranquilo.

— _**Para conversar** _— grunhiu ele e então voltou os olhos para mim. — É melhor que a gente possa fazer _**mais** _do que conversar num desses encontros, Fei.

Eu sorri calorosamente.

— Eu sou um homem.

Duo gargalhou.

— Eu notei. — Ele parou de rir e devolveu meu sorriso: — Eu gosto quando você sorri assim.

Eu afundei no banco do carona, envergonhado e fiquei olhando a chuva enquanto ele saía da pequena pista de vôo e entrava na estreita rodovia. Não precisei lhe falar que o sorriso era todo seu, e que ninguém mais jamais o tinha visto. Acho que ele já sabia.

.

* * *

Continua…

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Fatalistic (Kracken – Cap. 03 postado)**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Jinkies (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 02 – Caps 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


	5. Fatalistic - Cap 04 Final

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ENCERRAMENTO**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **ATÉ A PRÓXIMA SEMANA O/**

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA!**

 **YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA WUFEI CHANG acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **INÍCIO:** **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO: 10 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

 **.**

 **Acompanhe, ao final de cada capítulo postado as novas traduções que serão lançadas o/**

 **E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Wufei, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

 _ **Illy-chan H. Wakai & Aryam McAllyster **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

 _ **FATALISTIC,**_ **por Kracken – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** Kracken.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casais:** 5x2, 1xRelena, 3x4

 **Avisos:** palavrões, violência, angústia, confiança, romance.

 **Censura:** abuso, NCS - mencionado, não explícito; citrus, lemon.

 **Retratações:** Não sou dona dos personagens de Gundam Wing. Não ganho nada com eles.

.

* * *

 **FATALISTIC**

 _ **FATALISTA**_

 **Por Kracken**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo 04 – Máscaras [ Final]  
**

* * *

.

— Chang tem sido ótimo, sério. — Duo estava sorrindo para Heero, mas rosnou, ao não receber a resposta que esperava do amigo: — _**Eu não vou parar minha vida por causa do que aconteceu. Não vou ficar sentindo pena de mim mesmo. Não vou passar o resto da minha vida desejando não ter entrado naquele maldito banheiro com a guarda baixa! Eu não vou para a porra de terapia nenhuma, porque é**_ **exatamente** _ **isso que eles vão querer que eu faça!**_

— Eu só acho que você devia ir mais devagar, só isso — respondeu Heero. — Você saiu com Chang todos os dias esta semana.

— Com ciúmes? — Duo riu, mas foi direto na jugular. Eu podia imaginar Yuy corando e ficando sem jeito. — Não se preocupe, amor. Ele não foi tão longe quanto você... ainda.

— Eu não...! — Heero parou a negação, recusando-se a ser desviado do assunto: — Eu conversei com a psicóloga — admitiu. — Examinei todas as credenciais. Ela é muito boa. Ela disse que você é um caso clássico.

— **Clássico?** — Duo grunhiu. — Se isso significar _**'igual a todos os outros'**_ , ela está **errada desde o começo**! Eu já vi muita coisa, Yuy, e coisa _**muito pior**_ do que o que aconteceu comigo. Ter em mente que 'ele podia ter me matado' faz todo o lixo que ele fez comigo não ser nada.

— Mas Wufei... — Heero começou, mas Duo o cortou de imediato.

— Ele tem sido... ótimo... paciente. — Duo lhe falou. — Me faz bem.

Decidi parar de ouvir atrás da porta e entrei no escritório. Os dois olharam para mim, Duo empoleirado na borda da mesa dele e Heero de pé frente da mesa dele, sério.

— Ei! — Duo me cumprimentou com alegria e se levantou da mesa, mãos nos bolsos e trança bamboleando atrás de si. Yuy só suspirou e sentou atrás da própria mesa.

Não ia ficar dando demonstrações apaixonadas com Duo na frente dele. Sou um homem reservado. Mantive minha postura profissional, mas sorri a Duo e lhe dei um breve aceno de cabeça. Deveria saber, lógico, que não iria se satisfazer só com aquilo. Ele passou um braço por trás do meu pescoço e me puxou para um selinho.

Enrusbeci de embaraço e fiquei duro feito uma tábua. Duo parou, olhou nos meus olhos e então me soltou. Ele meio que se afastou, dizendo:

— Não sabia que você queria segredo. Eu contei para Heero, mas se você não quiser que mais ninguém saiba, ele não vai dizer nada para ninguém. — Encarou Heero bem nos olhos e acrescentou: — Se ele sabe o que é bom para ele.

Olhei para ele, pasmo.

— Duo, eu me grudei em você como um polvo e te beijei em plena queda livre, depois de saltarmos de um avião. Dificilmente vou surtar com demonstrações amorosas. — Não. Espere. Melhor esclarecer o que tinha acabado de dizer: — Mas nada de agarramentos no trabalho, entendido?

Duo arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso e sorriu, a súbita tensão desaparecendo. Dei-me conta de que ele havia entendido minha reação errado, achando que eu tinha vergonha de ser visto com ele.

— Tapado — resmunguei e ele piscou para mim e gargalhou.

— Certo, admito ter sido um. — Defendeu-se: — Mas tenho minhas razões para pensar assim.

Foquei em Heero. Ele estava confuso, sem entender a quê nos referíamos. Ele era o amigo de Duo, mas realmente não possuía uma compreensão mais aprofundada de quem seu parceiro era. Perdoei-o por isso, pois sua preocupação por Duo era genuína. O perdoava até mesmo por tentar convencer Duo a 'arquivar' qualquer relacionamento comigo por enquanto. Mas apesar das boas intenções, eu pelo menos já sabia o quanto a autoestima de Duo era delicada. Ele não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse o quanto havia falhado e como não deveria fingir não se sentir mal por causa disso. Ele precisava, muito mais, saber que não tinha perdido o respeito de todos por causa disto.

— Vim te levar para almoçar — convidei-o, mas acrescentei rápido: — Nada de sanduíches gordurosos desta vez, vou avisando.

Duo revirou os olhos.

— E nada de arvorezinhas verdes e outros troços na comida que eu não consiga identificar — ele rebateu na hora. — Preciso de carne vermelha na minha dieta!

— Se forem até a cafeteria no fim da avenida vão encontrar o que estão querendo comer. — A voz analasada de Heero soou, interrompendo-nos.

Heero _**estava**_ com ciúmes, decidi, mas do tempo que eu estava **roubando** do seu relacionamento com o amigo. Relanceei brevemente para Duo; ele assentiu, encorajando-me, então perguntei para Heero:

— Vem com a gente?

Ele era orgulhoso também, assim fingiu pensar se aceitava o convite ou não, até grunhir e pôr-se de pé outra vez.

— Acho que estou com fome.

Tomamos o elevador até o térreo. Na rua, Duo afrouxou a gravata soltou a gravata do terno Preventer e assumiu a liderança. Aproximando-se de mim, Heero baixou o tom de voz e me disse:

— Vocês precisam parar de comer fora. Não faz bem para o estômago de Duo. Ele vai preferir morrer a dizer alguma coisa, mas está com uma garrafa tamanho extra de antiácidos. Você sabe cozinhar?

— O Duo sabe? — perguntei.

— Um pouco — respondeu ele, nossas cabeças próximas, confabulando.

— Eu estou bem aqui — Duo se estressou, dando meia volta e vindo em nossa direção, uma leve brisa bagunçando sua franja. — Se quer rosnar para alguém, Heero, rosne para mim. Fui eu quem tomou a decisão de aceitar o convite para comer fora, não Wufei.

— Você devia ter me dito que não pode — reclamei, chateado.

— Eu travo uma batalha com meu estômago todo santo dia — Duo respondeu. — Às vezes só quero uma pausa, principalmente quando estou me divertindo.

Ouvir isso me aqueceu. Sorrimos um para o outro. Heero parecia incomodado. Duo pôs-se ao nosso passo e começou a caminhar ao lado do amigo, percebendo que estava fazendo Heero se sentir como uma terceira roda.

— E aí, como é ser perseguido pela mulher mais amada na Terra e no Espaço?

Heero pareceu azedo:

− Sempre fui, não é coisa de 'agora' — respondeu. — E ela é... abnegada.

— _**Egoísta**_ , isso sim — Duo murmurou entre dentes. — Vocês dois vão estar velhos e caquéticos se ela continuar esperando que o universo inteiro esteja na mais absoluta paz, antes de se assumirem. Existem pessoas que não nasceram para isso. Sempre vai ter alguma causa para ela defender, alguma disputa entre países ou colônias para resolver, algum aristocrata imbecil achando que deve dar um golpe e virar o dono do universo...

— Sabe, na minha opinião — continua, sem parar: — Noin, ou Sally, seriam escolhas muito melhores para você... Até a Lady Une, na verdade.

— O que você acha? — Heero me perguntou e eu olhei para ele.

— Todas elas têm seu... charme — consegui responder sem me comprometer. Tinha saído com duas delas, porém sentira que havia algo faltando, antes de decidir definitivamente que não era uma mulher que eu queria.

Duo não parecia incomodado por meu passado. Ele também tinha um. Havíamos decidido não revirar essas coisas. Eu não gostara da pergunta de Heero, parecia estar me acusando de não ser verdadeiro com Duo. Acho que estava sendo sensível demais, mas não queria Duo se perturbando com nada, especialmente com uma briga com o amigo.

— _**Menos**_ , Heero — foi o aviso que ele recebeu, junto com uma cotovelada nas costelas. — Conhecemos muito bem o passado um do outro, pare de bancar o irmão mais velho e me deixe ser um adulto.

Heero mostrou-se consternado.

— Me desculpem. Eu só não consigo imaginar vocês dois junt...

— E eu não consigo te imaginar com Relena — disparei, antes que ele pudesse expressar em voz alta minhas próprias dúvidas, minha própria confusão sobre a atração que sentia por um homem realmente tão diferente de mim.

— Os opostos se atraem — interveio Duo, depois deu de ombros e sorriu: — Se não der certo, não deu, mas pelo menos Fei e eu estamos nos dando uma chance, Heero. Agora vamos parar com o papo filosófico e comer.

As coisas ficaram bem melhores depois disso e eu, de fato, me achei lidando melhor com Yuy do que quando em missão ou na sede. Ele aprendera a desligar a tomada quando não estava trabalhando. Estava relaxado, até sorrindo um pouco, muito mais parecido com um ser humano. Compreendi melhor sua amizade com Duo, e me perguntei se eu também agia da mesma forma. Eu era diferente ao redor de Duo, quando afastado de minha vida e trabalho bem orquestrados? Era algo a considerar, especialmente como resposta para nossa desconcertante habilidade para ter um relacionamento, apesar de tudo.

Uma vez na cafeteria, Duo evitou pedir qualquer coisa frita, conformando-se com um sanduíche leve de frango, salada verde e água. Heero fez um pedido que trazia os quatro grupos básicos de alimentos e pareceu contente em misturá-los o máximo possível no prato antes de comê-los. Eu devorava meus sanduíches duplos de peito de peru - e tentava não notar os olhares fixos.

Três dos homens mais conhecidos na Terra e no Espaço não podiam simplesmente sentar para comer num lugar sem tanta pompa sem atrair olhares fixos. _**Heero**_ era o motivo, mais do que Duo ou eu, deduzi. O rosto dele tinha rodado o mundo e as Colônias Espaciais, depois de ele ter arriscado a própria vida para salvar a Terra. A mídia parecia nunca cansar de exibir documentários e comentar sobre todos os aspectos de sua vida. Duvidava até que ele conseguisse mijar sem que alguém surgisse do nada para filmar. A imagem em minha mente quase me fez engasgar com a comida. Meus companheiros olharam para mim, confusos quanto ao porquê de eu estar rindo assim, do nada.

— Só pensando sobre nossa fama — desconversei, e ambos relaxaram como se estivessem esperando por comentários sarcásticos. A reação dos dois me fez pensar em algo completamente diferente: nossa convivência. Acredito que eu não fora uma das pessoas mais amigáveis até então.

— Você aprende a ignorar — Heero respondeu, dando de ombros.

Duo olhou ao nosso redor, inquieto.

— Eu os odeio — rosnou. — Se descobrissem... — ele parou no ato, ciente da existência de dispositivos capazes de captar batimentos cardíacos, que dirá um segredo sombrio que deixasse escapar inadvertidamente.

— Nunca irão descobrir — assegurei com convicção. Une cuidaria disso. O agente que cometera o ataque passaria muitos anos em uma prisão secreta numa colônia distante, onde ele seria avisado que vangloriar-se sobre o crime quando liberto seria declaração de morte certa nas mãos de Shinigami.

Duo parecia perturbado, mas então eu o vi 'reprimir-se' mentalmente. Ele pôs suas emoções, lembranças e o que quer que o ataque gerara dentro de si em uma caixa interna e fechou-a. Eu podia ver o perigo, as consequências de alguém abrir aquela caixa mental acidentalmente. Heero tinha razão. Duo precisava ver um profissional. Apesar de suas garantias, ele não estava lidando com o que tinha acontecido.

Minhas próprias emoções internas estavam divididas. Elas viam a dificuldade à frente, viam como seria difícil ter alguém como Duo em minha vida. Eu tinha procurado alguém para me complementar. Eu tinha querido um companheiro perfeito que não perturbasse minha carreira, que compartilhasse dos meus gostos e desgostos e que me desse paz em minha vida doméstica. Duo não era nenhuma dessas coisas e eu duvidava que se tornasse, um dia. Minha hipotética e futura vida com ele me atingiu como uma parede de tijolos naquele momento, tão cristalina como se eu possuísse algum tipo de clarividência. Eu não vivia regido por emoções e atrações sexuais. Era frio e clínico. Vi à minha frente discussões, motins emocionais, instabilidade mental, longos anos de recuperação, de apoio e cuidado com Duo; me vi colocar minha carreira, minha busca pessoal por equilíbrio, para trás.

— Ei? — Duo me trouxe à realidade e eu percebi que ambos estavam me encarando: Heero com um olhar sombrio, misto de compreensão e irritação; Duo, com preocupação.

— Não atende aos seus padrões? — Heero perguntou e eu sabia que ele não estava se referindo à droga de sanduíche nenhum.

— Devia mandar de volta — foi o conselho de Duo e, quando olhei nos olhos dele, percebi que também não estava falando sobre meu sanduíche. Quão perceptivos os dois eram. Eu realmente não concedia crédito suficiente para a inteligência de ambos. Outra faceta de minha arrogância pessoal.

— Eu sou mesmo um cretino arrogante, não sou? — Ouvi minha voz dizer e pisquei, sorrindo ao meu próprio julgamento.

— Bom, você é sim — admitiu Duo, rindo. — Mas é divertido ter você por perto, sabia?

Eu bufei, magoado e desconcertado.

— Como?

Duo sorriu.

— É engraçado soltar piadas e ver você surtar. Divertido para caralho.

Heero pareceu pego no flagra e mal conseguiu conter um sorrisinho idiota às minhas custas. Ele voltou os olhos azuis prussianos para mim, no mínimo esperando que eu surtasse, querendo saber se iria precisar passar uma boa parte da tarde consolando Duo, depois do nosso almoço.

Estendi uma das minhas mãos por cima da mesa e envolvi a de Duo na minha; calor, dedos cumpridos, cicatrizes, calos e alguns pequenos cortes, feitos não sei pelo o quê. Aquele contato, e o sorriso incerto dele, tornaram minhas preocupações e metas de vida pequenas e sem valor. Isso era saudável? Era algo ruim de que eu viria me arrepender depois, por ter deixado meu coração dominar meu lado racional? Não sabia. Não queria saber. Eu me blindei para encobrir minha visão do futuro. Era muito fria, sem emoções. Não entendia antes que a vida tinha um próprio ritmo e desdobramentos que só valiam a pena se a pessoa com quem você a partilhava era alguém que você amava.

— Acho que acabamos de nos tornar as estrelas dos noticiários — Duo sussurrou para mim e piscou.

Eu senti um rubor profundo, quente, tomar meu rosto inteiro ao perceber minha indiscrição. Olhei ao nosso redor e vi todos na cafeteria olhando para nós. Rosnei e fuzilei todos os clientes com os olhos, até se assustarem e desviarem os olhares. Eu era um homem reservado e logicamente não queria ser o assunto estampado nas notícias na Terra e no Espaço - mas também não lhes permitiria pensar que minha vida era algo de se ter vergonha.

— O que nós temos é honrado — disse a Duo com firmeza e quase o vi 'brilhar' com alívio e carinho por mim. Essa reação me deixou mais resoluto em minha decisão e fez meu rubor de embaraço se transformar em calor no meu coração.

Heero fingiu uma tosse inexistente e disse, disfarçando um sorriso genuíno:

— Pelo menos a mídia vai me esquecer por um tempo.

.

* * *

.

O jantar seria em minha casa. Duo tinha me desafiado dizendo que comeria qualquer coisa que eu fizesse, assim me ofereci para tentar. Eu sabia preparar refeições simples: arroz, carne de porco e legumes cozidos no vapor, na verdade. Não tinha certeza se um cardápio limitado desses seria satisfatório, mas eu estava tão preocupado quanto Yuy com o estômago de Duo e que nossas constantes refeições fora de casa pudessem estar prejudicando-o.

Duo tocou a campanhia na hora em que combinamos – um _timing_ tão exato que eu tinha quase certeza que ele ficara do lado de fora da porta, contando os segundos no relógio. O olhar fixo de um vizinho curioso só fez aumentar a sensação, enquanto eu o deixava entrar e guardava seu casaco.

— Hmmm O cheiro tá ótimo — Duo comentou, sentando no sofá.

— Está quase pronto — eu o assegurei, e então nervosamente deixei escapar: — Espero que esteja do seu gosto.

Duo me deu um provocante, esticando as pernas longas.

— Tenho certeza que será.

Eu me senti estranho quando entrei na cozinha para terminar o jantar. Tentei entender a sensação, analisando-a como qualquer ser racional faria, enquanto dispunha o arroz e o ensopado de carne de porco em travessas no balcão. Ornamentando-as com os legumes coloridos e cozidos no vapor, os pratos ficaram com a aparência de uma flor. Uma bela visão para os olhos – com sorte, agradaria ao estômago também.

 _ **Claro!**_ , entendi por fim: eu estava me sentindo comprometido. Tinha trazido Duo ao santuário de minha casa e cozinhado para ele. Algo dentro de mim reconhecia que eu estava planejando outra coisa também, algo que incluía convidar Duo para minha cama. Inconscientemente, eu havia enfim escolhido o curso de minha vida: uma vida ao lado de Duo.

Minha escolha presumia uma grande mudança, óbvio. Arrogância completa. Existia a probabilidade de que Duo não me quisesse desta forma; que, em vez disso, optasse em manter a amizade, pelo menos. Não tínhamos feito nada além de beijar, mas isso fora uma decisão minha, não dele. Ainda assim, ele não tentara, durante aqueles dias, transgredir essa norma. Notar isso me deixou nervoso, sabendo que seria eu a me oferecer – e provavelmente, sofrer uma possível rejeição. Nunca lidei bem com fracasso, mas determinei-me a me manter honrado e calmo, caso isto acontecesse. Eu teria o que pudesse de Duo Maxwell, ainda que fosse apenas amizade.

— Viu as notícias? — Duo quis saber.

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto me decidia por água com gás gelada para bebermos.

— Vi — respondi, lembrando-me da imagem de nossas mãos dadas capturada pelo celular de alguém e repetida vez após vez na mídia nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

— Com raiva? — A pergunta era espinhosa.

Eu não estava preparado para discussões emocionais antes do jantar. Evitei responder trazendo as travessas de comida para a mesinha de centro, uma vez que minha casa não tinha uma sala de jantar e colocando-as centralizadas frente a Duo.

— Uau, parece bom mesmo.

— Espero que esteja — respondi e fui pegar nossas bebidas. Tentei uma resposta tranquila à pergunta que ele fizera. — Não estou com raiva de nossas ações; mas meu gênio ferve com essa mídia que acha que tem o direito de estampar momentos assim para o universo inteiro ver.

— As pessoas estão entediadas — retrucou ele, despreocupado. — Fazem qualquer coisa por um pouco de _**U-hu!**_ , em suas vidas.

Eu ri enquanto colocava as bebidas no centro e me sentei ao lado dele. Tigelas e demais utensílios já estavam postos. Duo encarava tudo com ar de expectativa e então serviu-se, depois que lhe dei um gesto de encorajamento. Esperei sua primeira mordida, antes de me servir. Ele fez sons bastante satisfeitos com o seu bocado de arroz e carne de porco na boca.

Um pouco da tensão me abandonou ao vê-lo assim, mas não toda. A refeição era o menor dos meus desafios para aquela noite. Precisava considerar minhas próximas ações cuidadosamente. Eu estava lidando com um homem que tinha sofrido um estupro brutal. E eu tinha toda intenção de pedir para aquele homem que me permitisse fazer sexo com ele. As chances de tudo dar muito errado eram altas.

— Algo errado? — Perguntou ele, depois de beber um gole de água.

— Estou feliz por ver que está gostando da comida. — Me esquivei.

Duo piscou e então me olhou, desconfiado:

— É que por isso que está olhando para mim como se eu fosse um cadáver de cena de crime?

Senti um arrepio.

— O quê? Não estou! Só fiquei preocupado com... — não era o que eu queria dizer, mas ele me assustara ao dizer aquilo.

— Preocupado? — Duo repetiu e então bufou. — Tenho um estômago sensível, mas não ia vomitar o seu jantar, Fei.

— Não! — rosnei, frustrado. — Eu...

— Pensando num jeito de me dar um pé na bunda, então? — Insistiu, sem me dar tempo de pensar, dando de ombros enquanto tratava de encher a tigela dele com mais comida: — Tudo bem. Sabia que isso ia acontecer. Muito gentil de sua parte me dar um jantar de despedida antes de vir com _**meu querido John**_ [1].

— DUO MAXWELL! — Minha explosão o assustou e ele congelou, um garfo a meio caminho da boca, olhos arregalados me olhando meio de lado. — Não é nada disso, portanto cale a boca e coma!

Ele teve a ousadia de rir, despreocupado, e começou a comer novamente.

A refeição passou agradavelmente, pelo menos na superfície, mas ambos sabíamos que algo iria acontecer antes do fim da noite. Eu sentia irritado por não poder dizer isto claramente, verdade, mas precisava do tempo para organizar meus pensamentos e minha coragem.

Limpei a mesinha, Duo ronronando de contentamento elogiando o quão bem eu cozinhava, parecendo um gato sonolento e saciado. Eu podia ver a desculpa que ele iria usar a milhas de distância. Alegaria estar morto de cansaço, partiria e nada seria resolvido.

Eu me sentei novamente no sofá, preparado para rejeição. Meu corpo ecoava minha tensão mental: estava sentado duro feito uma tábua, o rosto ilegível e ombros retos. Duo parecia pronto para dizer a desculpa, mas eu agi primeiro, estendendo uma mão e segurando a sua.

— Eu gostaria de pedir para continuar em sua companhia — eu disse em tom formal.

Duo pareceu confuso.

— Somos amigos, Fei — respondeu ele. — Isso não acaba de repente.

Ele não entendera e eu estava sendo um idiota. Tentei de novo.

— Eu gostaria de pedir... — fiquei sem voz, então agarrei a mão dele com força e peguei emprestado um pouco do seu estilo 'direto ao ponto': — Eu quero você se mude para cá, Duo. Quero que você seja uma parte de minha vida.

Ele pareceu chocado e depois controlou ferreamente as emoções. Respondeu-me, como se estivesse liderando um exercício militar:

— Acho que você está confundindo as coisas. Está tão fissurado em trepar comigo que isso fodeu com sua cabeça. Vamos trepar, primeiro, e aí, depois, você pensa nesse negócio de novo.

Eu fiquei branco, tenho certeza disso. Minha mão apertou a dele até ele estremecer.

— Eu nunca vou foder você! — repliquei, chocado com minha própria rudeza, à certeza absoluta em meu tom de voz. — Não é isso o que eu sinto por você.

Aquilo o enfureceu e eu realmente não estava preparado quando puxou a mão e se pôs de pé, arrebatando o casaco dele. Ele parecia louco, quando começou a gritar comigo:

— O que faz com que se ache tão especial, hã? Homens do universo inteiro querem trepar com Duo Maxwell! Não consegue ficar de pau duro, é isso? É por isso que não quer meter em mim? O que tenho eu que fazer?, chupar com força e arreganhar as pernas para fazer você me comer? Ou você se excita com banheiros e algemas também? Foi quando tudo isso começou, não foi? Aposto que fica imaginando o velho Maxwell aqui implorando 'me coma', na porra do banheiro dos Preventers!

Ele estava chorando e virou-se para a porta para esconder. Meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo enquanto meu coração se apertava. Por que não percebi que minha rejeição constante ao sexo estava fazendo-o se sentir tão usado quando durante o estupro? Eu o vinha rejeitando-o, sistematicamente, um homem que era sensual e gostava de sexo. Sem querer, eu estivera confirmando sua impressão de que não era bom o suficiente para mim, que estava marcado pelo estupro, e que eu não queria o que o estuprador descartara depois do ataque. Outro homem tinha lhe dito, embalado pelo ódio, que por ser gay ele era promíscuo e que merecia o que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha sido o esnobismo final, a confirmação fatal dessas palavras.

Pulei do sofá e o agarrei pela jaqueta, ancorando-o à minha vida. Eu o puxei para mim e o abracei por trás com toda a força. Ele lutou por poucos minutos, mas relaxou de repente contra mim, de costas, fungando e vermelho de vergonha.

— Você é meu mundo, agora — disse a ele. — Eu só não quero demostrar desrespeito, pressionar quando você não está pronto.

Voltando-se para mim, Duo mergulhou em meus olhos. Os violetas estavam vermelhos e úmidos.

— Estou pronto. Eu... por favor?

Que estivesse sendo ele a me implorar... Eu o segurei mais apertado que consegui e respondi:

— Eu te amo. Sempre quis você. Você inteiro.

Duo agarrou minha camisa com as duas mãos, dando-me uma pequena sacudida e disse firmemente:

— Vamos transar, então.

Ele saiu me puxando para o quarto e eu ri de mim. Duo era barulhento, grosseiro e o homem mais corajoso que já conheci. Se eu não pudesse aceitar essas características nele, então sim, não teríamos chance alguma juntos. Ele era a excitação personificada; sensual e aberto sobre seus sentimentos e necessidades. Um ataque ao seu corpo não tinha mudado isso. Era _**eu**_ quem o vinha fazendo-o duvidar de si mesmo.

— Então... — falei enquanto descartávamos as roupas e nos jogamos em minha cama: — Yuy foi bom?

Duo sorriu para mim enquanto eu deslizava as mãos sobre seu corpo fortemente musculoso, porém esguio.

— Sexo é sempre bom, quando você está excitado e de pau duro — ele respondeu com um jeito brincalhão. — Mas poder rir depois no dia seguinte foi muito melhor, na verdade. Imagine, vou poder jogar isso na cara dele o resto de nossas vidas!

Eu ri e beijei a pele dele. Nós precisáramos de um momento para aliviar o clima. Acho que ele também intuiu isto. Agora, ficamos mais sérios.

Duo Maxwell era excitante, lindo e muito bom na cama. Quando afundei dentro dele e ele envolveu as pernas em mim, estava longe de ser um homem subjugado por traumas. Transamos um com o outro, num ritmo poderoso, com fome, dando e recebendo com igual abandono. Era tudo o que eu esperara – e todos meus medos caíram por terra. O medo não teve lugar conosco, nem a sombra de um ataque em um banheiro dos Preventers. Aquele era Duo, forte até o âmago, e sempre olhando para frente, esquecendo as consequências e erros passados. Isso poderia lhe tornar um homem exasperante, no futuro, mas era algo com que eu poderia viver.

Emaranhados nos lençóis, depois, eu o beijei e sussurrei meus votos contra os lábios dele. Ele concordou com um sorriso e me virou de costas, subindo em cima de mim, me beijando e dizendo os dele. Nada é perfeito e haveriam dias de raiva e frustração, mas eu sabia, eles seriam um preço pequeno a pagar para ter Duo em minha vida.

.

* * *

FIM *_*

 **Nota da Tradução:**

 _ **Querido John [1]**_ – gíria militar, utilizada sempre que os soldados em guerra ou em estado de sítio recebiam cartas de namoradas ou esposas, informando-os de que haviam encontrado outros namorados, maridos ou amantes. Essas cartas sempre iniciavam com 'Meu querido XXXX', onde suas qualidades eram ressaltadas ('Você é tão legal', 'Você é tão maravilhoso', 'Você é um pai formidável', etc) para então a namorada, amante, esposa, dar o golpe de misericórdia, dizendo que estava apaixonada por outro e que queria acabar o namoro, noivado ou casamento. Tsc, Tsc.

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Fatalistic (Kracken – Cap. 04 FINAL postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções , acompanhe as postagens da** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** **e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fatalistic (Kracken – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Jinkies (Blue_Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Normal People Scare Me (In2lalaLand – Caps. 01 ao 02 – Caps 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Alone ( Little Mouse – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01, 02 e 03 postados)**

 **Trust ( Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Caps. 01 ao 03 postados)**

 **Unity (Babaca – Cap. Único postado)**

 **A Night in Cairo ( Karen_KKChitown – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Memory's Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Caps. 01 ao 04 postados)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único postado)**

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02 - postado)**

 **Problema ( Aryam – Cap. Único - postado)**

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

 **Bilhetes (Extras 01 e 02 – Extra 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Jornada (Fic escrita especialmente para o Projeto Pilotos GW– Cap 02 postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Caps. 01 ao 06 – Caps. 01 ao 06 postados)**

 **Tácito (Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Pudor Intermitente (Cap. Único – postado)**

 **.**

 **Traduções**

 **Office Gossip ( Sunhawk – Cap. Único postado)**

 **The Talk ( Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Seven days of drunkness (Merula – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Darkside Tales (Maldoror – Caps. 01 e 02 – Cap. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Ex-General ( D.S.A. – Cap. Único postado)**

 **O Batedor de Ovos ( Lys Aps Adin – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Off the Top (Kracken – Caps. 01 e 02 – Caps. 01 e 02 postados)**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19 postado)**

 **Gold Child (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único postado)**

 **Wild Little Wu-chan (Rhaine – Cap.** **Único postado)**

 **Realizations (Keiran** **– Cap. Único postado** **)**

 **Don't cry for me (Merula** **– Cap.** **Único postado** **)**


End file.
